gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Gor
, Brotherhood of Makuta , Order of Darkness (Unknowingly), Order of Mata Nui| element2=Shadow| powers2=Kraata Powers| mask2=Unknown| tools2=Cloaking Shield| status=Alive| location=Daxia| pron=GORE}} Gor is a character in the Gigas Magna Storyline. Biography Matoran Life Gor was originally a Fe-Matoran residing on Gigas Magna. After the takeover of the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, Gor became a member of the police force. He conducted the arrest of the Ko-Matoran Ixtil on the charge of harboring criminals, a charge that Ixtil was innocent of. He testified at Ixtil's trial. When Ixtil was freed by the Twilight Guardians, Gor began to pursue them, obsessed with the notion of catching the criminals. He eventually managed to track them down to their base on Kodax Magna, and later followed them to Noctxia Magna. Gor confronted them, along with a number of Odina Drones, but found himself outmatched. Zirahk blasted him with his Heat Vision, and his body disappeared. The Twilight Guardians assumed that he had been killed. Becoming a Kodax However, he had in fact been rescued by Baterra Magnus, who healed his wounds and gave him a new, more powerful form as a Kodax. He sent him on missions across the universe, never informing him of what his true plans were. One mission involved his infiltration of the Gigas Magna Resistance; however, he was discovered, and the mission failed. Upon Baterra Magnus' "death" at the hands of Nightwatcher, Antidax took over Magnus' position and ordered Gor to the Matoran Universe, where he would become a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Matoran Universe In 1,000 AGC, Gor was ordered by the Brotherhood of Makuta to crush the rebellious faction known as the Order of Darkness. However, the Order of Mata Nui was even quicker to respond, and by the time Gor arrived at Xa Nui, the base had been destroyed by Fairon, Brominax, and Rantu, and all beings had fled. Gor returned to the Brotherhood empty-handed. However, the following month, the Brotherhood learned of the construction of a new base on Xa Nui, and Gor prepared to leave. His first stop was Nynrah, where he watched Valtrahk and a horde of Overwatch Rahkshi attempt to subdue Mephiles. He then watched Brominax and Rantu defeat yet another group of Rahkshi, which had come trough a dimensional portal, and eventually decided that he had learned enough about the Order's activities on Nynrah and could now travel through a dimensional portal to Xa Nui. However, he was later captured by Brutaka and brought to Daxia. He was interrogated by Brominax, and eventually revealed that he was working for Antidax. Brominax then ordered him to accompany him to Nynrah to investigate further, along with Vinax and Rantu, and Gor unwillingly complied. He eventually revealed that the Order of Darkness was planning something to do with the Coliseum. The next morning, Gor, Brominax, Vinax, and Rantu traveled to the Coliseum to watch the Kolhii tournament. Brominax suddenly realized that the most valuable thing in Metru Nui was the core processor, the mind of Mata Nui, and that the Order of Darkness might be planning to sabotage it. Gor accompanied the others to the processor, albeit unwillingly, where they met up with the Skrall Draconius. Abilities and Traits Gor is in control of the the forty-two Kraata Powers. He possesses a Cloaking Shield personally created by Baterra Magnus, which not even a Great Being can penetrate. He is psychologically very unstable, and can be completely fearless one moment but a sulking coward the next. This causes the other Makuta to usually stay away from him. Gallery File:CIMG2456.JPG|A close-up of Gor File:CIMG2447.JPG|Gor displaying his weapons File:CIMG2452.JPG|Gor's armor File:SlicerGor.jpg|A sketch of Gor by TheSlicer File:AquamanGor.jpg|A sketch of Gor by Lego aquaman13 File:ultimategor.jpg|A Ultimate Gor Model Trivia *Gor was created by Lego aquaman13. *Gor was supposed to be black and silver, but Lego aquaman13 did not have enough piece. *Lego aquaman13 intended for it to look like Cad Bane from Star Wars. Appearances *''Underworld Rising'' *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''Gigas Magna: Downfall'' *''The Darkness Returns'' Category:Characters Category:Kodax Category:Shadow Category:Matoran Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Iron Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Gigas Magna Storyline